As long as you're mine
by TheGhostOfTheOpera
Summary: Erik is enrolled in Shiz University where he meets an interesting student called Elphaba Thropp he soon he falls fall's under her spell and becomes helpless in her presence... ...Erik/Elphaba Erik/Christine
1. Chapter 1

Erik's POV

Finally escaping the confinement's of my dorm room and my roomie, I decide to go to the library since this was the first day at shiz university Afterall and everyone else will be out partying or at some social occult gathering looking for 'friends' friends who needs them I certainly don't I don't need anyone I didn't need my father or my mother well I never knew my father he died before I was born and my mother loathed me because of this accursed face. I realised I had just walked through the halls of this massive building completely oblivious to the fact I was not watching or keeping track of where I was walking and now heaven forbid I was lost there was no signs or anything I was lost

'Great!" I whisper to myself sarcastically, I turned around quickly and walked straight in to someone I was knocked off of my feet before hearing a feminine voice shout

"Hey watch where you are going!" I looked up at the source of the voice and saw a girl standing there but no ordinary girl this girl had Emarald green skin and piercing green eyes and raven black hair

"What are you staring at!" She shouted how embarrassing I was siting well laying on the floor staring at this girl like a complete fool, I looked back down and realised I had made her drop her books I got on my knees and gathered them in a pile for her stood up and handed them back

"I'm so sorry Mademoiselle, I was looking for the library and I got lost like a fool then walked right in to you"

"It's Alright" she said I realised I was staring at her again so I broke the silence as to not further embarrass myself

"Erik" I said

"Elphaba" she replied Elphaba I thought what a strange yet beautiful name actually just like her herself a strange yet beautiful girl, she held out her hand for me to shake it but instead of shaking it I took it carefully and placed my malformed lips on top of the Emarald skin she pulled it back quickly I looked up at her and swore she was blushing

"So where are you heading Mademoiselle" I asked hearing my voice slightly crack

"The Library" she said

I cleared my throat and asked

"Would you mind if I joined you?"

"Not at all" I heard her say

Elphaba's POV

"Not at all" Wow, that sounded way to eager, who was this person? He did not seem scared of me at all Why would he be..he looked pretty intimidating himself he was much taller than me and most of the other students he had raven black hair wore all black clothes except from his cravat for it was a crimson which was very strange and he had mismatched eyes ones which seemed to be very bright shades of green and blue but there was one unnerving thing about him he wore a grey mask which covered his full face except from his mouth and his lips, when he pressed them to my hand they didn't feel normal well at least what I think they would feel like for they were bloated and felt twisted and cut..But he seemed so much like a gentleman he didn't Laugh point or scream when he saw me no there was no look in his eyes of hate...well I don't know what look he had but I know there was no hate or judgment

"Follow me" I said as I led him up to the library


	2. Chapter 2

_**Elphaba's POV**_

As we were walking through the confusing yet elegant Halls of Shiz university i would sometimes quickly take a glance towards Erik and every time i did i swore he was looking too. there was one more thing i noticed about him, his neck..there were horrible scars running up it and continued under his mask I then realised walking up the last step that we were here

"So, here is the library" I said looking towards him, he looked at me quickly before opening the door and saying

"Ladies First" he said, I only nodded my head and smiled then walked through the doors, he followed behind

_**Erik's POV**_

As i followed behind this curious girl i heard her say

"Wow!" a small smile played upon the corner of my lips as she did so she quickly turned to me and grabbed my forearm's

"Erik isn't it just wonderful" i froze as soon as her hands touched my arms

"Y..Yes it's..just..wonderful Miss Elphaba" she slowly took her hands off of my arm's and whispered

"I'm Sorry" i slowly took her hands in mine

"Please don't apologise..I'm just not use to such kind contact from a person" I then let go of her hands and turned away

"what do you mean Erik?" i heard her say. I froze once again as my breathing grew heavier


	3. Chapter 3

Erik's POV

She asked me what had happened...Did she mean from my childhood or in general?

"Miss Elphaba..Do you really want to know what happened?"

"More than anything." I walked over to the table pulled a chair out and sat down she did the same but sat across from me

"Ok, well I was born terribly Deformed Elphaba the face of a Demon..my mother loathed me from the moment I was born and. The first garment I was ever given was a mask" I looked up at her she had sorrow in her eyes

"Erik that's Terrible" I slightly laughed

"Well, it gets worse...For my fifth birthday I think it was, Yes my fifth birthday all I asked for was a kiss from my own mother as my only gift I was denied that and instead of a kiss she tore my mask off and showed me my face in front of the mirror I didn't take the sight of my face to well and destroyed all the mirrors in the house and earned terrible wounds from the way I went about destroying it..The only thing who didn't judge me was my dog Sashca But OneDay my mother let her out in to the garden and the village boys and girls wanted to see the monster or me and because my mother wouldn't open the door to let the dog in they killed her Elphaba they killed her and I was stuck in my room screaming and she wouldn't do anything that night I fled but was captured by gypsies the 'leader' of these monsters who was called Jarvert put me on show well my face and he starved me and whipped me constantly whipped me and stabbed and tortured me Elphaba torture for a five year old up until I escaped...Those Bastards ruined my body now it's not just a horrible face I have it's my full body which will remain until the day I die!" I felt tears streaming down my cheeks which burned my flesh so I tried to hold it back but failed

Elphaba's POV

what had this poor boy went through well much worse than I had I stood up and so did he..how gentleman like of him...I slowly walked towards him and wrapped my arms around his waist and pulled him in to an embrace I felt his heart beat faster...he didn't wrap his arms around me though they just lay limp at his side.. The next moment he fell to the floor...


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey, thanks for all the lovely review's and I really want to continue this story for as long as i can, so please enjoy this chapter.**

**(Oh and all poems mentioned below are written by William blake) **

_**Erik's POV **_

I fell to the floor from overwhelment I couldn't believe someone had willingly touched me without trying to harm me...I looked up at her and looked back away before slowly standing back up

"I'm sorry miss Elphaba i'm just overwhelmed...would you..um..mind if I returned the..affection" did I really just ask this before I could take back what I said she nodded I exhaled then inhaled before slowly stumbling over to her i did what she done by carefully wrapping my arms around her waist and ever so carefully pulling her into an embrace she then wrapped her arms around me I gasped and whispered

"Oh, Miss Elphaba you are an angel sent from heaven" when we pulled apart she slightly giggled and as much as I tried not too I smiled, I then walked over to a bookshelf and saw one of my favorite Poets i lifted the poetry book up in one hand

"Miss Elphaba have you ever read any of William Blake's Poem's" she walked closer to me

and shook her head

"I don't think I have" i looked up at her and another smile played upon my lips

"Would you mind if i read it to you?" she smiled too

"Not at all" we walked over to the row of tables and chairs i pulled out one for her and when she sat down i pushed it in and sat in the chair next to her with the book I opened up at the contents page

"Alright Miss Elphaba so we have The angel, The Little black boy, The garden of love,The Tyger and Night so what one would you like to hear?" i looked at her as she thought then she spoke

"Could you please read Night"  
>"Of course ..and may I say excellent choice Mademoiselle" I cleared my throat and stared<p>

"The sun descending in the west…" and then I finished

"As i guard o'er the fold" i look towards her and see her sigh

"Erik, that was absolutely beautiful"

"I know something else which is absolutely beautiful" why did I say that?...

"What?..." she said sitting up i knew she was now curious I know I couldn't lie to her

"Umm..Y..You" she shook her head and laughed slightly

"No, im not i'm an abomination..my father hates me my sister is ashamed of me everyone point's and laughs at me" she looked down to the floor and i saw a tear slide down her cheek and then she... well what it looked like winced in pain, i lifted a shaking hand and placed a bony finger under her chin lifted her head up to face me and wiped a tear with my thumb

"Oh, Miss Elphaba how wrong you are I don't hate you or laugh at you and I find you very charming." she smiled but I could tell it was fake and it broke my heart that she didn't believe me

I took her hand gently and asked

"Miss Elphaba I want to ask you something..Would you do me the honours in accompanying me to the party tonight?.."


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: Hey everyone I'm so happy that you're enjoying this story I love writing it so much and don't worry there is going to be many, many chapters before it finishes. **_

_**WARNING-Fluff :) Enjoy…..**_

_**Elphaba's POV**_

"Would you do me the honors in accompanying me to the party tonight?" what did i just hear him right had he really just ask me what i think he did or was i just imagining it?

"I'm sorry Erik..what did you say?" i asked just to make sure I wasn't going crazy

"Umm..Would you do me the honors in accompanying me to the party tonight?" he did say what I thought he did but why did he ask me?.. why? I mean i'm not beautiful or funny or anything special I just had to ask

"Why me?" I said in disbelief, He sat up straight and straightened his cravat before clearing his throat and then he started

"Miss Elphaba if you don't want to just say you don't but before you do I just want to tell you the reason's I asked before you say no.. even if you don't believe what I say I do so..Well the reason I asked you is because I think you, Miss Elphaba are so Beautiful..so interesting and so different and i'm not one for parties and I can tell you aren't too, but even if it's just for one dance and i know we have just met Miss Elphaba but around you..I don't know it's just -" I cut him off

"Yes" he turned to me

"I'm sorry what?"

"Yes..Erik I will go to the party with you.. I mean of course I would"

"Really?"  
>"YES!" i said... or shouted from happiness I stood up and so did he once again and flew my arms around him..What had come over me but finally he returned the affection without hesitation he quickly pulled back and said<p>

"We must go and change before the party starts, I will of course return you to your room and pick you up at eight or exactly an hour from now" I smiled he offered his arm I wrapped mine around his..when we returned to my room he kissed my hand i blushed and opened my door when i closed it i sighed but what is this feeling so sudden and new? i walked through the hallway before hearing my roommate screech

"Miss Elphaba!" i walk in to the main room where she was sitting

"What!" she looked strangely at me

"Miss Elphabaaaa….you have a look about you"  
>"What do you mean?" she stood up and walked over to me<p>

"where were you may i ask?"  
>"I was just at the library"<br>"were you with anyone?"

"Possibly..Why?"

"Because you're in love"

"What... don't be stupid"

"It's true Elphiee"

"Ohhh do you mind if i call you Elphie?"

"It's a little perky"

"Ohhh Elphie you're blushing you are in love... "  
>"No i'm not"<br>"YES YOU AREEE! and so am iiiii!"

"With who?"  
>"Fiyero Tigelaar"<br>"Isn't he that prince?"

"Yes, and are you going to the party tonight Elphiee?"  
>"Yes..well I was asked" i saw her smile she started pushing me towards my room<p>

"We must get you changeddd!"


	6. Chapter 6

Erik's POV

Elphaba had agreed to come to the dance with me...i was thrilled and tonight I had to look as handsome as I could...well I know I could never be handsome but I had to give that impression..I rushed back to my room and swung the door open almost running to my room but I was stopped by Fiyero

"Hey masked man why you runnin?" I turned around

"Fiyero I have no time I need to get changed"

"And why would that be?"

"Because I do"

"Oh..I see your going to the party tonight"

"Perhaps"

"Well that's good perhaps a little dancing would lighten you up!"

"Very funny" I said sarcastically

"So who you goin with ?"

"Why would you presume I would be going with someone?"

"Because no one goes to a party alone!"

"Do you really want to know?"

"Yup"

"Why?"

"Because I do"

"Well I happen to be going with miss Elphaba"

"Miss Elphaba!" Hs almost shouted

"Yes..."

"She is a freak!" I grabbed his shirt collar and pushed him up against the wall before screaming at him

"SHE IS NOT A FREAK! MABEY SOME OF US ARE DIFFERENT MISS ELPHABA IS BEAUTIFUL,SMART,FUNNY AND VERY CHARMING!" I let go of his shirt collar before hearing a laugh

"WHAT'S SO FUNNY!"

"Haha Erik's in love!" I turned to him

"Excuse me?" He walked over to me and patted me on the back

"You're in love..."

"How could I possibly be in love?"

"Alright..Does your heart skip a beat every time she looks at you" I thought for a moment

"Yes.."

"Do you find yourself staring at her without realising it?"

"...Y..Yes"

"And do you find yourself complimenting her each and every moment and if it's not out loud you start doing it in your head?"

"Umm..Yes"

"There you go Erik!"

"There I go what"

"You're In love"

"Don't be stupid I can't be in love...and who are you going to the dance with?"

"Miss Galinda Upland"

"Miss Galinda upla- She's Elphaba's roomie"

"Yes that's right"

"You have to speak to her tonight for me!" I say grabbing his arms

"Why?"

"Ask her if Miss Elphaba Has said anything!"

"I thought you weren't in love!" He said with a slight chuckle I let go of his arms and walked down the hallway then stopped when I reached outside my door

"IM NOT!" I shouted before rushing in then slamming it shut I heared laughter and him shouting

"YOU CAN'T DENY IT!" I slid down the door and sat there for a couple of seconds before jumping to my feet

"I need to get changed!" I walked over to my drawer where I kept my shirts I had dark red's white's and Black's

I chose the dark red one and threw it on my bed, I then chose a pair of black trousers and threw them on the bed too..I then grabbed a black cravat and threw it on the bed like the other set of garments..what waistcoat should I wear I lifted a black one with a dark red pattern

"That will do " I said also throwing that in the bed..is that everything I thought

"NO!" I shouted I ran over and grabbed my tail coat and threw that on the bed I also remembered I had brought three pairs of masks one in white one in grey which I was currently wearing and one in black I think I'll go with black I then got dressed making sure my cravat was perfectly made I then walked over to the mirror and slowly lifted my grey mask off of my face as soon as the air made contact I sighed but then looked at this discusting excuse for a face my mismatched sunken eyes my exposed skull my bony features my scars my malformed lips, gashes and most horrid off all the big gaping hole where my nose should be I turned around quickly as I was now wanting to destroy the mirror I carefully placed the black mask then finally my boots I walked towards the door and opened it seeing Fiyero standing there

"You clean up nicely he said"

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing.." He said

"But there is one more thing you need to do" he led me in to the bathroom

"Wet your hands" I looked at him strangely before wetting my hands

"Now slick your hair back" I did as he said then looked in the mirror he was right it did look better

"Sorry you're hair was a bit messy"

"Thanks.."

"What time is it Fiyero?" I asked as he left the bathroom

"Umm TWENTY TO EIGHT" twenty to eight I thought that means I have a few minutes to grab Elphaba some flowers

"Thanks!" I shouted I ran towards the front door opened it and ran down the spiralling staircases and hallways until I reached the gardens I then saw a girl sitting there she had pale skin chocolate curls and was wearing a blue dress with a red scarf

"Mademoiselle?" I asked she shot her face up in my direction I walked closer to her

"Monsieur?" She said back was she from France also?

"Bonjour mademoiselle I'm Erik Mulihiem"

"I'm Christine Daaè" Daaè I knew that name the I remembered

"Any relation to the violinist?"

"My father sir" I sat beside her

"Well if you don't mind me saying his work was absolutely wonderful"

"ThankYou sir" she looked at me for a couple of moments then jumped to her feet

"I must Go"

"Alright Mademoiselle goodbye"

"Goodbye" she shouted before running off I then remembered what I was looking for.. roses I spotted them and picked only the most beautiful ones before dashing back up to my room when I got there I searched until I found what I was looking for I then carefully tied the black ribbon around the roses I then checked the time relieved I had

Ten minutes before I had to go and pick Miss Elphaba up I walked in to the hall and met fiyero there

"So how do I look?" I asked

"Very Dashing but your hair again" I lifted my hand and realised it was sticking up everywhere and a few strands were hanging over my mask I chuckled slightly before slicking it back once more

"Now?" I asked

"Perfect!" He said

"oh and you also look very nice might I add !"

"Don't I always"

" I must leave" I said rushing to the door

"see you there"

I then walked down the hallway untill I reached her room I stood outside the door then knocked it flew open almost immediately the person who answered the door was quite short she had blonde hair blue eyes and was wearing a pink dress

"Um hi!" She said

"bonjour mademoiselle is Miss Elphaba Here?"

"OHHH you must be him! Come in Elphaba will be two minutes" she showed me to the main area where she told me to sit and wait for Elphaba

When she walked away I heard her screech

"ELPHABA A VERY HANDSOME GENTLEMAN IS WAITING FOR YOU"

My heart started beating faster and faster until I heard someone clear there throat behind me I turned around and saw the girl again

"May I present to you Miss Elphaba Thropp!" She emerged and when she did how beautiful she did look she was wearing a beautiful black dress and had her raven black hair down it went past her shoulders and she was wearing a neckless with an Emerald in the middle I couldn't help but smile, I walked towards her me being quite a bit taller than both of the girls

"Miss Elphaba you do look beautiful" I swore she blushed

"And you Master Erik You are looking very dashing" I then turned to Galinda

"Oh you're Miss Galinda aren't you" she nodded

"May I say Fiyero is ecstatic to see you"

I offered my arm to Elphaba she nodded and we walked away, I think I heard a Squeak from miss Galinda as we were leaving


	7. Chapter 7

**_Elphaba's POV _**

As Erik and I were walking arm and arm I couldn't help thinking did I love him I mean I don't think I did but what if I actually did I looked at him and noticed he was starting at me

"Erik if you don't stop staring at me I'll take actions in to my own hands" I said sarcastically but he stopped, turned to face me and with a grin in his face said

"And what exactly would you do to me?"

"Um...I'm not sure"

"Kiss me.." He said

"What?"

"Kiss me Elphaba"

"Kiss you?"

"Only if you want too" I did want to...What am I saying before I knew it I found myself leaning in and I had placed my lips on his my eyes were fully open and so were his but only for a moment for my eyes started to close and my hand wandered up then caressed the side of his mask then suddenly he pulled apart

"I'm sorry Miss Elphaba" confused after what I had just done I replied

"For what?"

"For what...You...You jut kissed a monster miss Elphaba" he then fell to his knees and started sobbing in to his hands

"I'm so sorry miss Elphaba.." He kept repeating over and over again I fell to my knees to and embraced him like I did before

"Let's go and dance Erik" I said he looked up at me my arms around his neck this time

"Are you s..sure?" He said

"Ofcourse" I said, he then stood up and offered me his arm but this time I took his hand as soon as my hand made contact with his he quickly gasped but then looked at me and I smiled then he sighed and we started walking hand in hand Why was I doing this?

When we entered the hall the orchestra stopped playing, I looked over to Erik and to my surprise He was glaring at them and slowly they started playing again Erik guided me down the staircase and we now faced each other

"Miss Elphaba may you do me the honours in dancing with me tonight?" I giggled slightly

"You may" I said... He then shakily placed his hand on my waist I then placed a hand on his shoulder then he offered his other hand to me I put my hand in his and we started dancing through the crowd sure people stared at me but Erik threw then a quick glare and they returned to there own business I couldn't help notice that Erik was looking at me strangely...and then the feeling came again.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Erik's POV _**

As I was staring in to her enchanting eyes while dancing I couldn't help thinking, was I falling for her? I think ... I think I wa- No I wasn't, I wasn't its impossible to fall in love with someone you have just met. But I did kiss her...well she kissed me and I had a taste of joy, the most I ever knew. I was brought back from my thoughts when, Elphaba had stopped dancing and I realised she was staring behind me I turned around to see Fiyero

"Yes?" I said slightly annoyed that he had Interrupted my dance. He cleared his throat and said in a more formal voice than usual

"May I dance with Miss Elphaba" I turned my head back to her she said

"I'm sorry Fiyero but me and Erik were just going out for a walk weren't we" I nodded then spoke up

"Y-Yes we are In fact, Sorry." He looked slightly disappointed then Appeared Miss Galinda

"Come on Fifi it's the last dance!" Then she grabbed him away through the crowd, I looked at Elphaba who took my arm and was dragging me away through the doors.

"Miss Elphaba may I ask you a question"

"Yes" she said

"Where in the world are you taking me?" I slightly chuckled

"We are taking that walk." She said completely serious

"Alright then but slow down so we can walk properly" she stopped and came closer I reached very slowly and reluctantly to her hand but took it in mine nonetheless

"Let's go for a walk in the garden's shall we?"

"The garden's I've never been there"

"It's very beautiful I assure you" I said as we started walking and as we approached the door to outside we saw that It was a cold night one which caused frost to cover the usually green grass. I looked over to Elphaba and noticed she was shivering.. I let go of her hand took my coat off and slipped it over her shoulders

"Erik this is you're coat" In protest I out my hands out and said

"I insist"

"Well Thank you that's very kind" I then took her hand again then we started to walk again I couldn't help start humming a tune Which I had wrote

"That's a lovely melody" I heard her say

"Why thank you " noticing that we had went Deep in to the gardens I suggested that we should be heading back she agreed and before we parted she placed a soft kiss on to the cheek of my mask I do confess I did blush from under the garment. Once stepping back in to my dorm room I took my boot's off and placed then neatly at the door I didn't think Fiyero was back and I was relived I quickly rushed in to the bathroom filled the basin up with water and took my mask off Oh, how it irritated my skin I looked in to the mirror and seen the terrible blisters forming but I will still continue to wear the Porcelain. I took the medicated soap and gently rubbed it with my hands in the water so that I was Lathering some on to my hands. After that I gently rubbed some on to my face wincing as it burned some of the newly blistered skin I then splashed some water on my face and hair then gently started dabbing it with a cloth as I walked to my room which was directly across from the bathroom. Once inside I locked the door and sighed as I took of my shirt replacing the red fabric with a white loose poets shirt then pulled on a pair of black sleep trousers sighing I walked over to my desk lit a candle the light casting a dim glow over the room and I opened my music book then started writing when I could not see straight and Fiyero had not returned I decided to go to bed I blew out the candle and lay down finding it hard to get comfortable for the scars,scattered over every inch of flesh still irritated me but eventually I passed out like I had so many times before


	9. Chapter 9

**_A/N :sorry for such a short and boring chapter the next will be longer and very interesting I promise!_**

Elphaba's POV

I woke up when I heard a knock at our dorm room door I rolled over on to my side to face Galinda who was across the room stumbling out of bed cursing under her breath, She walked over to the clock and muttered

"Who would be at the door at this time?" When she left the room I quickly took my glasses of of the bedside table and put them on my vision adjusting. I then looked towards the clock '6.30' it read she was right who would be at the door? classes didn't start till another four hours I got up and slowly made my way in to the hallway it was shrouded in Darkness I walked behind Galinda heard her yawn and say

"Elphaba?...No...Elphie's...asleep" I then looked to the tall figure who was only lit by a dim candle I saw his white mask and realised who it was. It was Erik but what was he doing here at this time

"I'm here" a yawn interrupted me in mid sentence I then continued

"What's wrong?" Galinda turned to me and said

"I'm going back to bed I need my beauty sleep, night Elphiee" I took the candle she was holding off of her and turned to Erik

"Ah, Miss Elphaba sorry for waking you so early I just wanted to ask you if you wanted to get breakfast at this beautiful cafe I found right by the school"

"Um...Alright, sure I just need to get changed wait right here!" I said closing the door then walking to The room, I pulled on my Uniform which consisted of dark blue skirt, dark blue blazer, and a dark blue sweater I then braided my hair and pulled my hat over it then laced up my boots which I loved so much

"This will have to do" I say running back to the door then opening it He was standing right were I left him I quietly shut it behind me and walked in to the hallway with him

"Good Morning Miss Elphaba!" He said happily and fully awake

"Umm..Good morning ." I Said back. He looked over to me and said

"Oh I apologise for Not saying it earlier so Good morning again" we walked to the cafe talking about school and our roommates and our timetables it turned out we had all the same classes except last period where I had sorcery and he had music. Once in the cafe I ordered a coffee and a muffin Erik just ordered some tea we sat down at a private booth

"Aren't you going to eat anything?" I said curiously He looked up from stirring his tea

"No...I hardly eat" I only nodded. After a while we started talking about literature and poets, Animals and music for hours on end it turns out Erik was indeed a very intellectual and interesting character


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N Hey I'm back. With a new chapter if you can't tell this chapter is a lot better than the others that's because I got help from my dear friend YAY! Oh and for future notice I will be going back and fixing a few chapters from the past so enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own rights to wicked or phantom all rights go to Gaston leroux and Gregory MaGuire.**

**_Elphaba's POV_**

As I sit in the dusty class room, three minutes early for class, I combed around the room and slowly investigated all of the quills sleeping inside an ink bottle, a parchment laying portrait across the desks, a small testing wand lying beside it and a thick, old, tattered, leather book filled to the brim with spells and summoning rituals. Everything you can imagine to do with magic, sorcery really, it was sorcery class. I glanced over at the floating clock, two minutes until class, the classroom looked like midnight without the rustic chandeliers supporting old, withered candles. It was deserted without it being filled with munchkins and other wizards and witches making glasses hover, creating small balls of fire or even creating potions to heal wounds. This was for advanced wizards, and I am just starting off in here, I wonder what everybody is like, will they be sleep deprived trying to learn all the spells in each book? I glanced back at the clock, one minute until class, I gathered my books into a small pile and carefully placed them on my left hand side, I placed my dry quill into the ink cartridge and let it sink in, finally, I unrolled the old parchment and placed it out portrait on the desk and sat back.

'Perfect' I thought to myself, as I took one last glance at the clock, seven seconds until class.

I separated my desk at the very back from the other people's and slight adjusted my chair until the bell rang. Within the blink of an eye the classroom was filled with sorcerers, warlocks, witches, wizards and just ordinary people wanting to learn magic. They were chatting away and someone slowly sat down beside me in fear, I knew what they were afraid of, my skin, they called me leave girl and he was one of the ones that would chant it as I walked across the canteen. I cautiously turned my head around and he whimpered, darting his head to the front. Suddenly, a large figure burst through the old doors, he was wearing a large cloak that draped across the floor, a dark purple robe with golden embroidery scattered all over it, he wore a large pointy hat and some black leather boots, across his back bared a large stave glowing with purple light, he was clearly a warlock, someone of trickery and evil. Maybe not the best teacher but warlocks are known to be the smartest and most witty wizards in all the land. They were originally good wizards until they had no limit to their power, they went crazy and used it for dark magic and declared thousands of wars, that was thousands of years ago, now they know how to control their power and use it for the good, sometimes.

Suddenly a large raven burst through a small opening in an old antique window, in its knife sharp talons was a parchment, it landed on the shoulder and lifted up its talon to the teacher. He lifted his hands, which were covered with gloves and untied a small ribbon keeping the letter sealed to the raven. He plucked it off and unrolled it, it made a loud sound of crushing paper and a bit of burning, I wondered what it was and picked up the wand. I slyly opened up the book and found an animal taking spell, it teaches you how to see out the eyes of animals, and this was very convenient as for the raven was perched on the shoulder of this warlock, it said that the need of wands was no use, I quietly chanted the spell and my eyes rolled into the back of my head, I could see out of the eyes of the soot black raven. Although the warlock noticed it instantly and shooed the raven away, he scrunched up the parchment as I came into reality, he knew it was me who casted the spell.

"Who had done that?" His loud voice boomed through the classroom. The people who weren't paying attention and chatting away were startled and bolted to their seats. The boy sitting next to me saw me doing this and cowered away. At least I don't have to talk to him or make awkward short talk.

I stood up and admitted it was I, I didn't want anyone else to hate me, he signalled for me to come outside with him. I slowly plodded to the door and opened it with a loud squeak, I walked out and the warlock followed.

"Young lady, what is your name?" He asked in a low, rusty voice.

"Elphaba Elphaba Thropp." I replied.

"Well then Elphaba Thropp, you just casted one of the most difficult spells on your first day, why are you still in University?"

"I came to learn sir."

"Don't call me sir, I am mostly known as Ogmius."

"Isn't that a French god?"

"How did you know?"

"I learnt it in History, we are learning abo-…" I was cut off.

"I don't care about history, I only care how you are so strong but you don't realise it!" And just then I realised he didn't judge my skin, his hood was still covering his face so I couldn't see his skin, maybe he was green skinned too.

"And?"

"We are going to need to learn how to take good use of your magic, are you free lunchtime?"

"Why?" I asked.

"For classes, you need to learn how to use the correct spells, how to control your power and how to use them for good. Meet me here at lunchtime. Go eat now."

"But it is only," I said as I glanced at my old watch, "10.30, and lunch isn't until 12.30 and what about this class?"

"You are too advanced, you are going to have an early lunch and you will also be never taking this class again but lunchtime classes on days you should be taking this, do you understand?" He asked me in a stern voice.

"Yes, Ogmius." I replied as he beckoned me away.

Erik's PoV

I sit in the old music classroom and play a sweet tune on the piano and stare out the old smashed window coated in dust, the hall was empty and nobody was here, maybe the class was finished, maybe it didn't start, I continue playing this sweet tune waiting for someone to call me to their service to attend class, maybe this isn't the right room. I look around the old music classroom the size of a hall, it was filled with old trombones, broken pianos and drapes, anything random. A large peach curtain covering the piano top as I played this tune. It reminded me of Elphaba, her raven black hair in a tidy braid just reaching her waist that she throws over her shoulders, her little glasses which rest upon the tip of her nose, her small navy blue blazer

covering her pristine white shirt with a blue scarf heating her neck. She was beautiful and at the party. Her dress was large and puffy, she didn't wear her jacket revealing her emerald green skin,shimmering in the candle light, the dress looked like black ash lifting to the sky and reaching the clouds at the top which was the white bit, and her shoes, black high heels only with a small stilt, she was perfect, and nobody else wanted her so she was all mine.

"Shit!" I yelled, this wasn't the music room, this is the store hall!


	11. Chapter 11

**Galinda's PoV**

Elphaba walked in tonight once again clasping her usual red rose in her left hand, it was now a usual thing that she would do this but it was starting to get on my nerves, all she does now is leave early in the morning to go the café down the road and returns just in time for class. Then she goes into her history class with Dr. Dillamond and then leave at lunch only to grab a sandwich and then head to her advanced sorcery classes and comes back just in time for her other classes and then at the end of the day she goes out with Erik to 'spend time' with him. She then returns extremely late always holding a rose and just heads straight to her room. She forbids me from entering her room at any times and when I ask her why she simply ignores me. I remember when we used to live in the same street filled with little sallow skinned munchkins all doing their own business, nobody for Elphie to be in love with and spend more time with him than me. I always used to fancy boys but not as much as she does now, and even then I would never spend more time with them than her. She is extremely self-centered right now, she never thinks of me! I should be at the top of her priority, we are best friends and we used to always share secrets, I am going to have to do something about this.

**Elphaba's PoV**

Galinda has been acting really strange these last few days and I don't know why, I always return at exactly three minutes past seven pm so we have time for a little chat at five minutes past seven and then I return back to my room when the chat is finished. I go back into my den filled with notes and books, I did not exactly mean to do this but in my lunch time sorcery classes I have learnt how to make an infinite library and now whenever I look up there is towers upon towers of book stacked upon each other, each one overflowing with spells or fiction books or even the occasional science books, which I read all the time! My large bed was navy blue with purple spots on it and the mattress was heaven. And then there is my desk, a large birch wood desk crafted by Fiyero himself. It always had a freshly filled cartridge of ink, it is always grasping a small eagle feather I found from a journey I took with Gailinda when I was young, it was beautiful and I decided to keep it, and now today I use it to scribble notes upon a tattered leather book. Upon this desk were more shelves and in those shelves were more books, that was my life, sorcery, history, Erik and books. Now that I think about it, maybe she is jealous, maybe she thinks I am spending too much time with Erik and not enough time with her. If that is the reason then maybe she should stop being a bit selfish, we are now Courting and he is the only man in this world who would fall in love with someone who has green skin.

"Hello!" I called as unlocked the door and heard the delicate lock unlatch and Galinda standing to attention to see, which source the sound came from.

I slowly opened the door to find Galinda with an angry face, she was furious and she broke into a flood of anger and rage,

"Why on earth do you always return so late holding a rose?" She screamed snatching the rose out of my hand and shred it to pieces. "That is what you are doing to our friendship Elphaba!"

"Galinda!" I screamed in fury and I fell to my knees scrambling the dead petals now corrupted black, the slowly dissolved into death, "That was my sorcery class project! It was a magic rose I have growing since we arrived! I have been trying to get an A in that project and now I won't get anything!" I screamed as I gathered the petals up in my arms and ran for my room, I could her regretting it right as I stood up, and as I ran the ashes flew from my side jumping off and gently q meandering to the snow white carpet filled with soot black ashes.

I sat in my room writing in my book how to fix the rose, I stared at the jar I had put the rose petals in and studied them closely as the regained life, however, the stem did not. I lit the small candle resting upon a golden holder and took out my quill, rested it upon the desk, stood up from my red velvet, revolving chair and snatched a small ladder, I placed it under the infinite amount of books and climbed to the peak. I combed the area until I spotted a book called A Song of Ice and Fire. I climbed down from the ladder trying to make sure I wouldn't slip up. Once down from this tower I walked over to my desk and plopped myself down on the chair and slammed over the book, dust particles flew from all sides creating a small twister that made way for my window and escaped. I read a spell and found a way to make my old rustic broom take to the skies and maybe then I can escape this torture, I won't be able to pass sorcery class now! So be it then, I shall make this broom be able to fly and then I shall get away from here with Erik

_**Galinda's POV**_

I have a plan to make Erik pay and show Elphaba that I'm the only one she needs for company not any boys I mean I don't even spend as much time with my dear FiFi than she spends with her masked man Erik why the hell does he wear

a mask anyway? i hear Elphaba's door open and I rush out of the room practically running to my next class which was music where I know Erik will be. I wait outside the old door and there standing behind me is Erik I turn to him put on a fake smile and say

"Good morning Erik."  
>"And a good morning to you Miss Galinda, how is Elphaba today?" I turned away and rolled my eyes not answering his question.. he Is always so happy<p>

"Alright class Come in" said the old owl his red cloak flowing around his fat figure. The owl was our music teacher, he wore small glasses with tiny lenses that would rest upon his beak, which was bright yellow, he wore a small red cloak which stretched down to his sharp talons, he was brown with thick feathers and a white breast, instead of a chair he had a small bonsai tree with all the leaves clipped off, all that was left was a large, small trunk with about three branches extending from that, he would always perch on the third one up and he would always be clasping a pen in his left talon. Usually there would be writing on the board for everyone to copy down and if there wasn't his pen would be rested in an ink vial where it would sit until he needed it. He also had a rope attached to the second branch, it would stretch down until there was a loop in which he would have his messages held, he was a fat, plump little owl with a bright personality, he always was smiling and always willing to help. Although, if you got him mad he would be mad at you for the rest of the year, nobody made him though because everyone liked him. Sometimes if he hears people talking when they aren't supposed to be he twists his head round to look at them and that usually shuts them up.

"Good morning miss… Glinda"

"It's Galinda with a Ga" he nodded

"Of course miss Galinda" I then walked to the back of the class to where my seat was and sat down at the old desk scratches covering the surface then Erik elegantly sat down at the desk which was just next to mine but he sat with Christine. I could use her...But how? Christine then walked over to her seat and sat down

"Good morning Erik." she said

"Hmm.." he said in a daydream then turned to face her

"Oh, Good morning Miss Daae" The girl then turned to me her bright eyes twinkling

"Morning Glinda"  
>"Morning Christine, and it is GAlinda, with the Ga!" I said rolling my eyes.<p>

I was thinking about what I could do until i saw Erik accidentally place his hand upon Christine's he turned to her pulled it off and apologized...I could tell Elphaba that he had done this but she would probably just brush it off I had to make it more extreme

"Miss Galinda Pay attention please!" said the old owl still trying to sound kind

"Sorry sir." I say turning to face the chalk board. After class had ended i waited for everyone to leave including Erik, I turned to his desk noticing that he left his paper behind, This could be perfect, I could forge a love letter from Erik to Christine then she would have to believe me then possibly forgive me after all this is for her own good right? I snatch the parchment in my hands and rushed out of the class room heading back to my dorm room I unlock the brass door with my key and shout

"Elphaba?" I shouted to make sure she wasn't here No response.

"Perfect!" I murmured walking to my room and locking the door behind me i throw my books on my bed and walk towards my desk. My room was like a fashion shop, it was filled with old mannequins covered in sequence, jewelry or clothes. I also had large boxes everywhere with hats inside them, I had a nice spruce desk with some sketching paper and some left-over material I use to make the clothes for myself, my large queen sized bed was covered in a large pink duvet with purple stars everywhere. My pillow was pink and frilly and underneath that was another pillow, frilly and white. Upon all of that, there was about seven little love heart shaped pillows and some nice little square ones with pictures of me and Princess on it. Princess is my kitten, little, ginger with snow white stripes, she walks around my pink room with a frilly, Lacey, pink tutu I put on her. She is only about seven weeks old and she already knows how to fetch me my materials when I am making stuff. She is my life, her and Elphaba, oh and FiFi! I started to sing a little song about all of us together. And then I started to forget the letter.

_**Dear Christine,**_

_**I know that we shouldn't be doing this but who will figure out, Elphaba? She is ugly anyway, she is like a cabbage, fat and green. Oh well, you are much better than her, I don't think she knows about our little visits we have with each other. She always makes me go out with her at exactly six twenty seven pm, I don't know why. At least you don't need a time table. How about we do the same thing we did yesterday in the store room again tomorrow night? I know you can't turn ME down. I love you, I love you so much Christine, ugly Elphaba is so ugly and fat, I wish I never met her. Oh well, at least I have you to please me. **_

_**Yours lovingly,**_

_**Erik.**_

_**P.S. See you tomorrow night? In the store room.**_

Perfect! Now all I need them to do is go to the store room tonight and I can get Elphaba to think that they are seeing each other behind her back I then let out an evil laugh


	12. Chapter 12

_**Elphaba's POV**_

I sigh as i unlock the door with my brass key, i hear Galinda singing in the next room singing about 'Popularity' and the lyrics went a bit like this:

Whenever I see someone, less fortunate than I and let's face it, who isn't less fortunate than I…" and I don't want to go on I try my hardest to close the door quietly but as soon as it does close out ran Galinda from her room

"Elphieeeee!" she shouted running towards holding the kitten in her arms with that blasted tutu on.

"Galinda what have I told you about that tutu" I say taking the cat from her arms and removing the tutu stroking its soft fur

"Soooo..You forgive me?" I looked at her then back at the cat

"No." I say handing the soft bundle of fur back to her then heading towards my room

"Elphie wait!" she shouts i turn around gritting my teeth in the process

"What is it?" I say

"Wait right here" She says putting the cat on the floor then running towards her room she then returns a few seconds later with an envelope and then hands it to me

I took it from her and on the front it read

"Christine" I looked up at galinda confused

"Galinda this is for christine..I can't read this"

"NO! You do need to read it elphaba it fell out of Erik's….Pocket..Yeah His Pocket"  
>"And why would i need to read this"<p>

"ELPHABA! just read it" I open the envelope and take out the parchment from it"

after reading it folded it back up and put it into my pocket tears welling up in to my eye's he just declared war.

I went to bed that night but over night all I could have was nightmares about it. I woke up in the middle of the night and decided to start making plans. I woke up and grabbed 'A song of Ice and Fire' I looked in the book for a spell, I saw one it was called Infernum, it created fire and I could throw it at anyone I wanted. I spent all night creating little fire sparks in my hand and started flickering them at the candle until I could light it. I went to bed satisfied, that I would finally be able to get my revenge on someone.

I woke up and went on with my usual day and acted like nothing was going to happen but when it came to the night I went back to my room for two minutes and practised the spell. I ran to the store room and sat by the piano, just then Erik was pushed in with Christine and I stood up.

"Why would you do this to me? I thought you loved me!" I screamed at him, I could feel the heat burning up inside my palm.

"What?" Erik said.

"Don't lie to me!" I screamed as I felt a spark of fire ignite in my palm, I felt tempted to throw it at them now but it wasn't ready.

"What are you talking about Elphie?" He asked in his soothing voice.

"You know what I am talking about!" I screamed as I felt the fire ball bigger than my hand now, it was behind my back so he couldn't see.

"What is behind your back Elphaba?" He asked stepping forward.

"Don't move any closer!" I screamed, now in tears as the fireball was bigger than Galinda's head.

"What is it?" He said getting closer.

"I warned you!" I screamed at my highest voice, I pulled out the fireball about the size of a chair now and threw it at him. It went plummeting through the sky and smashing into Erik, he went flying back in flames, I ran out the door as Christine stood screaming in flames from the sparks that hit her. I ran out the door to find Galinda listening in, I shoved her to the floor and continued running, I saw Nessarose rolling up on her wheelchair up getting in my way. I ran up and shoved her out of the way she fell on her back, laying there squirming like a turtle I was too angry and upset to care though I just ran away into the gardens.

_**Erik's POV **_

I was just on my way to take Elphaba to get something to eat like I usually do but instead as I was walking towards her door when Miss Galinda grabbed me and shoved me in to the storage room where i toppled in to Christine making us fall in together there stood Elphaba, she looked upset and angry about something. I stood up and she screamed

"I thought you loved me!" what was she talking about of course I love her, I love her with all my heart. I walked closer to her seeing that she had her hands hidden behind her back, Was she hurt?

"Don't move any closer" she threatened, I was Seriously concerned now and I did walk forward but just then something had hit me and i was thrown right back into the staircase, I hit my head and something was burning but I couldn't breathe I then looked to my side I was Bleeding but from what i looked down at my shirt where a hole had torn through my shirt and the flames from the garments had started eating at my scars open of the previously open wounds were open again and had started bleeding I screamed finally realising what had happened I then saw elphaba run past

"Elphab..ba...I..Love..-" everything then went black.. I woke up on an unfamiliar bed My first instinct was to see if my mask was on my face it was..everything then started flooding back to me Elphaba...Galinda...Christine..Blood i looked to my side and there was Galinda and Fiyero Gainda had a look of guilt in her eyes

"Elphaba..W..wheres..Elphaba"

"We Don't know..Erik this is all my fault" i sat up my side aching and my hands flew to her throat

"What did you do..Girl?" i growled, Fiyero tried to intervene and i shouted

"If you dare touch me Fiyero so help me i will crush her throat, now What did you do?"

"I..I..Forged..A..note...A...Lo-" she coughed and gagged but my grip tightened  
>"A, what note" I snarled<p>

"A..Love...note" I let go of her throat she gasped and coughed trying to catch her breath

"Get out of here now.."

"What? I heard the blond girl say

"GO NOW AND LEAVE ME!" they both got to their feet and ran out of the room

"Elphaba..my..Sweet..Elphaba" i whispered a tear forming but it subsided as the rage and sorrow in me melted away and my first priority was now to find her. But where would the first place I would check? THE GARDENS...


	13. Chapter 13

**_Erik's POV_**

I awoke in a strange room in a strange bed a beeping noise seeming to be the only sound I could only hear, my head pounded I moved an inch to the left and groaned in Agony as my side felt like it was on fire, I tilted my head to the left seeing Fiyero and Galinda. Fiyero had his arm around the small Blond girl comforting her she seemed to be crying

"W..What happened?" I asked Groggily, The blond girl went to open her mouth but fiyero whispered something to her she nodded and he started to speak.

"Erik, Elphaba she nearly killed you!" i reached my hand down to touch my side and the slightest contact burned like hell but the day before came to memory all I remember was Elphaba getting mad at me for thinking I was seeing someone else behind her back, which i of course wasn't I wouldn't do such a thing I'm not like the other men who would do that. I then spoke up in her defence

"Elphaba..S..She didn't..t..try to kill me she was just..Scared..that's all" galinda looked up at me she had a hint of guilt in her blue eyes she then spoke up

"Its all my fault."

"What's all your fault girl!" i asked

"I forged a love note pretending to from you to christine" I clenched my fist trying to hold in the abuse but I then exploded from complete Anger and my hand wrapped around her pale throat

"How Dare you!, You selfish inconsiderate little Bitch!" fiyero tried to grab my arm but i glared at him screaming

"If you dare intervene I will crush her pretty little neck" he backed away and I continued

"Why did you do it?" she didn't answer and i noticed her face was turning a shade of quite worrying purple I took my hand away, as she fell to the floor gasping for air, Fiyero ran towards her

"Get out of here!" I turned away but didn't hear them leaving

"Now!" I then heard them run away together slamming the door behind them I stood up from the stupid bed and walked towards the dresser where there was a pair of fresh clothes waiting there obviously Fiero picked them because of how they did not match whatsoever. I sighed and threw threw them Looking at my freshly new stitch a stretching across my lower abdomen

"another one to the collection caused by the one I love the most, Great" I muttered, I must find her but where to look first? I asked myself worriedly, The gardens!

**_Elphaba's PoV_**

As I ran through the halls tears rushing down my face, I could feel the cold air piercing my skin, the tears burned through my skin as I screamed in pain. I sprint to my dorm room and frantically smash at the old, delicate, bronze lock. Eventually, after several tries, I managed to open it, I ran over to my room leaving the door wide open and launching my keys upon the kitchen counter. I barged through the doors sending it off of its hinges, my shoulder aching in pain, and I grabbed my broom. I mounted upon it and started conjuring a spell, suddenly, sparks of fire flew around the room, the broom became alive with sparks and colours. I groped the end of the broom and pushed my heels of off the ground as the large broom reached for the skies. I could see the flint skies blinding my emerald green eyes. The tears came to me and burned my eyes, my eyes became bloodshot and I started to loose focus, my thoughts drifted to Erik and his burning state I left him in I remembered the way I shoved Galinda out of the road and left Nessarose to be squirming like a turtle on its back. All these thoughts blinded my focus as I came crashing down. The last thing I saw was a large, fresh, green pasture beside a lovely spouting fountain, the water spouting out of two fish's mouths launching into the air. I could feel the sting of the water as I felt the rough dirt fly toward my face. I tried to life the broom up, I put all my might into it but I came tumbling off of the end of the magical stick. I could see a faint bright light approach my eyes, before I faded into darkness.

I awoke in a dark room, hearing loud banging voices bouncing upon oblivion. I stood in the middle in a trance unable to move my body. My face was emotionless, I could see a tall masked figure off into the distance, only his silhouette, I could see a small girl waving her arms frantically in a big fluffy dress. I then saw a peculiar shaped figure, one sitting down yet moving with no arms and finally a large man, a bit smaller than the masked man with wavy hair dropping down to his shoulders. I tried to approach them and as I moved closer and closer the silhouettes stayed in the same position. The small stout girl waving her arms screaming of some sort, the tall man shouting back, the chair girl sleeping, so it seemed and the wavy hair man standing stroking someone's hair. I could make out some voices in the distance, one a high pitched squealing it sounded like a dying pig, hideous, treacherous. The second a deep, dusky voice with a rough breathing behind his throat. The wheel girl, said nothing, cripple I noticed, no girl, was that her name. The third man had a very strong african accent. I could finally put my tongue on one of the names, Galinda my best friend since childhood. She was the one with the pig voice, my best friend. I can't believe I thought of my best friend like that! I was appalled at myself. I managed to croak out a single word, "Galinda," and then I fell down upon the floor my arms flailing about before they lay dead on the floor

I awoke surrounded by faces, the only one I recognised was Galinda the rest were unrecognisable, I noticed one, not the name but I knew the face, I could make out what happened, he loved me, well he said he did then he betrayed me, something I could not forgive. I cowered in fear as I saw his unmasked face, he noticed my eyes fluttering trying to move my head to the side but it was strapped down. I was forced to look at this monstrosity, I started to squirm around until Galinda noticed me staring in fear at the unmasked man.

"You idiot!" She screamed raising a hand before backhand striking him upon the scars, he whimpered in pain and backed off, "Put that damned mask back on bastard!" She screamed again before backhand slapping him again, Galinda in her small blue fairy dress slapping a tall man with a hideous face. It was coated in scars all across his skeletal face except from his mouth but his lips were bloated and twisted, he did not have nose except a big gaping hole in the center of his face. The scars were blue and purple, his eyes surrounded by eternal black rings, these rings giving the illusion of a glowing sensation projecting from his mismatched eyes. One blue and the other green with a large scar stretching across his left eye. The most of his left, green eye was corrupted in some areas with white blindness, I could tell he was blind in one eye. I noticed a large red rash coating his face, it looked like burn marks, who ever he was, I bet he got beaten and burned for a reason, hideous creature, backstabbing cretin, bastard as Galinda would address him. He lifted a large, black, porcelain mask and placed it upon his scars, all that was left to be revealing was the twisted mouth. Ugly.

"Galinda?" I managed to croak out, she darted around just finishing a strike upon the masked man,

"Yes my dear Elphaba?" She squealed in happiness.

"Where are we, and who are these misfits?" I asked. Elphaba, that was my name, Elphaba Thropp. Has a nice ring to it.

"Well my dear, this is Nessarose, the bitch who lost her arms," She said showing me Nessarose. "This is the diamond man, Fiyero Tigelaar, he is mine so hands off!" She said throwing her arms around Fiyero. She finally moved over to the masked man in disgust. "And this is the Bastard of Destler. Hideous thing. I refuse to tell you his real name, the doctor informed us you had received a small dose of amnesia and I would not like to send the memories of him flooding back!" She said.

The Bastard tried to say something in pain, "I am Er-" He was interrupted by the strike of Galinda's hand upon his stomach, he coughed and she slapped him again, whilst he was bent down, on his face.

"Shut up, it was your fault she is like this! She loved you Bastard and you go behind her back with Christine Daae!" She screamed, she sounded like a banshee when she was angry.

Suddenly, all the thoughts came flooding back to me, Erik Destler, reffered to as Bastard due to him being unwanted, I loved him, he would not scream at me, I don't know why people would scream at me, I wonder why. Anyway, I loved him with all my heart and one day Galinda found a letter upon which it stated that Christine Daae went behind my back with him. Now I know why Galinda was slapping him, I tried to get back at him by throwing a large fireball at him and then taking off into the skies without anyone noticing, I was too distracted by the sadness that I crashed. I was tempted to do it again.

"Get him out of here." I suddenly commanded.

"Yes Miss Elphaba," Fiyero said mockingly.

I unstrapped the belts holding me down before standing up and brushing off the creases in the clothes before seating myself back down. I received many treatment to help me with the pains in my head get better for many days.

Over several weeks I would get several visits from the Bastard, he would gift me with chocolates, cards, balloons, stuffed animals and much more. I would accept these gifts with open arms but then send him straight out after. I had noticed he would bring me drinks as well, mainly hot drinks but today he brought me my least favourite. It was hot chocolate. He strolled in holding the hot chocolate in a mug before handing it to me whilst I was sitting reading a book titled, 'The West of the East', I said all about old fairy tales and mythological beasts. It also said about witches and spells. I had tried a few in the hospital and I had noticed that I was good at the dark spells and some of the casual spells. In the end I concluded that I was a warlock, a user of dark magic. He handed me the hot drink, I took it thinking it would be milk from the doctors water filler, I noticed it burned a bit, maybe it was my mind playing tricks on me, I was hungry and thirsty after all. I groped for the drink, my eyes still glued on the book, I grabbed it by its handle and took a sip of it, I gagged in my throat, I hated the taste of chocolate let alone hot chocolate. I glanced up and saw the unmasked bastard, I screamed in disgust, he was staring at me through his mismatches, scare infested eyes. I jolted causing some hot chocolate to spill over my dress, I picked up the mug and threw the hot drink at his face before standing up and kicking him at the back of his spinning legs. He roared in pain and swiped around the room furiously, knocking over vases and other glasses

"Damn you!" He screamed falling to his knees

I legged it for my room before kicking opened the door and slammed it shut behind me. I ran in and saw Galinda sat in my room with her tabby cat, ready some spells. She also had a broom of her own which was perfect for my next plans.

Erik's POV

she ran from me Galinda had corrupted her mind and ran from me. That day where I had no mask on was Galinda's fault too she said to me

"Take off your mask let her see you for the true bastard you are" and I did Galinda screamed in horror and started striking me that's when Elphaba woke up oh, and how she hated me I saw that look in here eyes Galinda started beating me once more I felt like crushing her neck, which I could. But I couldn't bring myself to do it not when Elphaba was there, And Galinda knew that, that's why she continued, I left, I kept returning bringing small gifts and attempting to say what Galinda had done but she kept sending me out and today she threw the hot beverage In my face it went under my mask and. Scolded the scars, oh how I wanted to tear that damn thing off but I didn't want to scare her so I couldn't, she ran from the room leaving me in complete agony and hell


End file.
